


【fmkn】西线无战事

by fonety



Category: Sexy Zone
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-10-17 22:17:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20628422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fonety/pseuds/fonety
Summary: 狙击手&观测员，架空au。菊池风磨就快要接受他和中岛健人身为搭档度过一生的命运了。但命运总有意外会改变，不好的那种。





	1. Chapter 1

“还是起茧了。”他的搭档抠着掌心，不无遗憾地十指来回搓动着那块茧子接连叹气。

狙击手没有理会对方的埋怨，自顾通过瞄准镜挨个确认了最后五户人家没有埋伏的身影。他的视力不比观测员来得灵敏，可是瞄准更加精确、吐息也十足平稳。他们在三楼上，碎掉的玻璃旁有个橱柜，他的观测员半跪在下方的位置方便他将枪托夹在对方肩膀上，这样能够从橱柜开出小孔内摆正枪口，西南的扇形面积几乎囊括其中，两人身躯则被完好藏于漆黑、泛着雨后霉味的柜子里。他们刚刚这样相处了近五个小时，在完成了一次无声的狙击后终于同时打开柜子，瘫倒在地毯上大喘了几口气。

搭档抱怨他从下巴滴落的汗水正巧从后脖颈一路延伸进后衣领中，每一滴滚烫的液体都差点激得他打颤。狙击手疲乏地仅仅是闭着眼，感受到他的搭档在身旁被自己手臂压在地毯与覆盖的半身之间。他艰难地转了个身留给对方些许空间，喊他快点去做见证确认。他那身躯瘦削一圈的搭档只得骂骂咧咧地从已经被雨水打湿半干的粘腻扎人的地毯上起身，拿起观测镜小心翼翼地蹲在墙边看。

狙击手还是痛苦地喘着气，回想起那名少校从床上醒来、伸完懒腰坐在床边沉思的最后一刻的停歇。

敌人错误的张狂最终酿成了他们的大捷。那名少校不该来这尚在僵持的前线巡视，更不该真的住进那间有唯一的小窗的房间。他和观测员早就为房间的暗杀制定了如今的狙击位的方案，可笑地真的等到了对方的到来。那里可是接待过两个中尉和一个上尉的房间，他们上次差点为要不要杀了那名上尉争吵到首先杀了对方。

大约十分钟后他的搭档又挪回了地毯上，狙击手只听到沉重的一声闷响，中岛健人那任务解除后放松的、悠扬的声调才终于从缄默中得以解放。

“解决了？”菊池风磨从腹腔中憋出最后一点声音。

“脑浆溅在了墙壁上，之后窗户被堵上了，回去了几个驻守士兵。”中岛脑袋昏沉沉地朝他靠近了些，被狙击手有些嫌弃地想要躲开，但还是留给了对方半边肩膀。他们几乎全身紧贴在一起了一整晚，在第一束阳光透过云层来时早已充分待命。高度专注地屏息五小时、这之后还要迅速撤回百米外的我方阵地中去，菊池风磨实在想不到再和对方有哪怕一点身体接触的必要。

但他也差不多习惯了中岛健人的脾性。他是因为射击爱好才被选上征用来的，沦落到驻守至此、遇到菊池风磨前紧紧训练了几个月时间，在他们第一次合作前菊池连副手都换了三任，小队也从三人缩减至两个，这才迎来了再也没更换过的搭档。中岛健人几乎没有犯过任何错，与老兵打得来交道、还靠口舌之能为他们每餐多争取了个罐头配额。唯独对击杀后寻求宽慰的需求难以改善。这也是中岛射击达到专业比赛级的实力却宁肯做观测员的原因。他开枪果断——过分果断；干净利落、见血也不曾动摇——但代价也更加沉重，负罪感总在冷静下来后悄然而至，全身的懊悔与恐惧席卷而来，在两个月前成功连狙敌方五人小组以后他攀在菊池怀中颤抖着不敢闭眼，就这样在基地等待了整整三日，菊池实在忍受不了周身睥睨而过的揣测和病床边呜呼的行尸走肉，这之后观测和狙击的位置就一直固定到现在。

这间房间被使用过四次了，只在今天此刻开出了第一枪。菊池和中岛未曾提起，但两人心照不宣地都对这里并不抗拒。发霉的橱柜、刺痛皮肤的毛躁地毯、脱落的墙壁还有破坏的洗手间传来的恶臭味，条件明明不比五十米外另一间观测点来得舒心。

三个月来他们又默契了不少。他们的中尉开玩笑说，这之后授勋几乎是板上钉钉。中岛健人立即露出心生向往的神情，甚至好奇地问长官奖章是什么材质。菊池就站在几米开外的帐篷边上，漫不经心地调侃说那他们什么时候能去授勋，中尉说等解围之后。所有人都明白这话的分量，它让荣耀变得那么缥缈，况且菊池首要的愿望是回到家乡去，那些奖章在战争结束后无非是一纸公文的废铜烂铁，只有中岛健人这种贵族回到上流社会才能增添无上的荣光。抱怨也无济于事，中岛健人满怀着对晋升的期待走在他身旁一同出了作战室，这之后正要分道扬镳，他的搭档才像是突然惊醒，回身朝菊池问了起来。

“中尉和上尉，他们会提交报告吧。”他犹豫地晃了晃身，最终小心翼翼地说，“没有骗人？”

“没有。”菊池松了松肩膀，提着他的那把李恩菲尔德往武器库去找根新一点的枪带，至少在移动时不会有松松垮垮的隐患。他和中岛防弹装备不如别人，枪和躲避物就是唯一的护罩了，“但首先得活着出去。”

中岛像是听懂了他的话，又或许似懂非懂。他在菊池身后彷徨了一会儿，又紧追几步跟了上去，故作无事地在他身边四处看看。

他们都很喜欢这间房间，到头来，这个结论就这样在两人之间确立。中岛安静靠在狙击手的肩膀上，看着同样一片脱落的天花板喘着气。他想要合上眼休息一会儿，但这就愚蠢过头了；尚未及时撤离的他们几乎已经在做愚蠢的事了，可菊池风磨没有同往常般和他对峙，这差不多是默认再和房间相处一会儿的意思。

中岛健人不确定这次成功的暗杀能否逼退敌方部队，哪怕让敌方后退十米距离也好，他和菊池都看上了前方五米的另一个狙击点，掩体要比这里的橱柜宽敞一些。菊池灼热的汗液滴落在他的身上着实煎熬，何况他本身就汗淋淋的。

五分钟之内。他想，再休息一下就好。中岛稍稍偏过头去，看着被掀翻的沙发后、通往那间发臭的洗手间的门旁靠在墙壁上的那件庞然大物。微微扭动的动作惊扰到了菊池，对方不满地啧了声，勉强睁开眼也从中岛的后脑勺看过去。

菊池花了几秒钟时间寻找，随后也将视线锁定在了那台乐器上。

一台看似完好的钢琴。

罩布然仍旧盖在琴盖上，抵挡住了剖落的油漆和砖瓦。整个乐器没有被砸到或是中弹的迹象，完整得诡异。菊池先是凝视了会儿那台沉寂的钢琴，又颔首瞥了眼中岛健人的手。

对方手指下意识地弓成了半握的形状，五指抵在地毯上，无意识地用单个手指敲打着地面。菊池风磨发现对方走神时总是这么做，他是说，不是为了杀某个人而认真地盯着对方的熊女和眉心看时，更多是在进食的间隙、休憩前有灯的地方、亦或是蹲在菊池身旁装模作样地看他擦着枪。中岛健人那双钢琴师的手是他最为珍视的部分，比那张标致的脸庞更甚，这使得他的脸颊上留下了士兵该有的风霜和裂痕，十指却在这片肮脏沉重的淤泥中崭新得不敢置信。

他的视线凝固在那台钢琴上，手指不免又在快速地敲打起来，轻轻点过位置又微微转动手腕跳至下个音阶，菊池知道他在闲暇时思考些什么：他在演奏，在脑中，在梦中，在他蹭上菊池风磨狭小的床铺委身于墙壁与菊池僵硬无情的后背之间时，口中还在哼唱着他的那些大小调的练习曲。

现在，他算是全然明白中岛健人喜欢这个房间的理由了。那台钢琴就像是与和平、换言之，过去之间唯一的交集，在这个房间短暂地让他窥见到了。外人总以为中岛健人无懈可击地自信，似乎死亡的阴霾照不到他的头顶上去，对此身为搭档的菊池只得不屑地冷嗤一声。中岛总会在不经意间暴露他的弱点，比如开枪之后，比如故作巧遇地待在菊池身旁入睡，比如现在贪图地注视着三米外钢琴的轮廓，想象自己掀开了罩布、打开了琴盖，手指覆在琴键上，窗外还是他那些高雅的看客。

他们还是要在五分钟之内撤离。菊池撑着自己的意识果决地睁开眼、起身将一切复原至进入时的样子。中岛健人听着对方将橱柜门关紧，咬牙蜷紧了拳头，不舍地瘫在原地又多看了一阵。

“我有、八个月没有碰过那个了。”菊池风磨的搭档就在他房间的空当从地上哽咽着轻声道。

中岛健人的搭档，箭无虚发、值得信赖但是有些乖僻的狙击手应了声，随即跨过地上的中岛，顺便踹了踹他的右小腿，背着那把李恩菲尔德走到门边，连地上的漆片都不曾触碰半点。菊池风磨同情地看着中岛健人贪图的、奢求的目光，奢侈地为对方再宽裕了十秒钟，敷衍地算为一种谢幕，之后便催促道，走了。


	2. Chapter 2

菊池风磨说不上多喜欢音乐，但给过卖唱人施舍。他不是学校最贪玩的那一个，但秋后算账总会有他的名字。战争在一步步逼近这种新闻也只是听广播里的喜剧节目说过，那些条约、协议和征兵广告与他清闲的日子没有多少关联，但就这样战争还是到来了，军人也进到菊池家里去，那些几个月前还在路边随处可见、晓之以情便能换来的水果全都成为了配给，征兵令被亲手送到门口，他的父亲当面撕了它，他又在第二天自己去报了名。

那时自然是为国抱负的热情占了上风，菊池风磨不会料到自己被选为狙击手时的骄傲在父母心中是另一层担忧，也不会料到驻守的城镇成了拖延拉锯战下最后一道防线，从挣得荣耀勋章的气势转为单纯期盼睁开眼正在回家的船艇上的遥想。

按照年龄，他似乎还要比中岛健人小一些，可对方明明了解大学最难的数学，却连揍人首先考虑打断鼻梁都不曾听说。他带着那份令菊池风磨生厌的天真而来，侃侃而谈的是上流社会的艺术、小说中的见闻，还有政坛上的演讲，中岛是他们营中唯一一个能叫出五个上议院议员名字的士兵，天啊。

即便如此他们也成为了搭档。按照上司的话说，“只有你们能做到，当然，最终要的是没有多余的狙击手和观测员了。”人数仅有不断减少的份，更加优秀的狙击手们随着部队的撤离全部退回到了岛上去，而菊池风磨和中岛健人作为目前营中尚存的唯一的狙击手组合不得不节约弹药、专挑更大的猎物下手。

一颗中尉的人头换一顿我的配餐。他们的上司开玩笑道。但菊池风磨根本不在乎能不能吃得饱这顿饭，他要回去，仅此而已。中岛健人近来也深有同感，结束任务后变得和菊池一样据理力争，说着既然击毙了对方长官敌方就该撤退，如果他们不撤退就应该我们撤退，他们一定有更多的增援部队，可我们，看看我们现在还剩下——

难听的话到此为止。最终，他们的长官冷言制止说道，现在滚出我的作战室，到下一次情报送来前自己找阴凉地待着。

中岛便气呼呼地掀开帐篷走出房间，一直在菊池身旁踱着步子。他们应该撤退，不是吗？中岛强调道，那可是个少校，我们的指挥官不过区区中尉，躲在贫民区乱瓦中最深处、最安全的帐篷里，几次空袭也没有损伤半点。我们从中士开始一路击杀到了少校，这地方被他们看得越来越重要，下次如果是上校要来，那更多装备和人数……

菊池停下脚步，到了他们那专门为狙击手准备的房间门口：里面满是被人翻动过的痕迹，忙里偷闲的扑克牌显然被匆忙塞在了菊池的床褥中，大小王从两个月前起就找不到了，大概哪个傻士兵真的相信那是五十四张牌中的护身符。烟盒一定被偷走了，还有从敌方尸体搜刮的一些钟表，菊池就曾看到过田中树明目张胆地把那块从少尉手上扒来的手表带在自己手腕上，一边锤着那支中弹后雨天总是一副快要坏死的腿一边朝他招手。中岛喋喋不休地撞到了他的后背上，不满地揉了揉鼻子。

菊池回过身，向他问道，你真的不知道，是不是？

什么？被询问的家伙眨了眨眼。

我们存在的意义，或者这破砖烂瓦存在的理由。

有铁路经过的地方可都不是什么无足轻重的据点。中岛健人耸耸肩，不甚在意地回答。

菊池叹了口气，知道多费口舌没有意义。他感到无以复加的沉重和疲惫，在确认中岛困惑的表情并非伪装后更加乏累，为对方不曾尝到绝望的滋味不敢置信。

他们会在这里耗到底，耗到最快解脱的办法就是真的被一发子弹射中、从心脏或者脑袋蹦出血液溅射到所有人的脸上，就像他们对敌人做的那样。除此以外只有等待，尝试和死亡并行着直到被截停。

他掀开帘子走了进去，湿冷的房间里果然有着留守士兵慌张撤离的凌乱痕迹。他被烦乱的床铺、空荡荡的储物箱子，还有那张照片。菊池艰难地在坚硬的床板上坐下，开始将裹缠在身上的厚重的军服解开，从内里散发出他厌恶的浓重的汗味，除了接一桶刺骨的水来打湿自己别无他法。他一口气剥掉四五层，终于仅剩下了满是皱褶的单衣裸露在将近零度的低温里。待他把新找到的一根皮带和怀表放进柜子里，中岛在外抽完了烟，哆哆嗦嗦地也扶着双臂躲了进来。他看到已经脱了半身的菊池，嗫了嗫嘴说亏你不嫌弃冷。

这要拜中岛那本就单薄的身躯所赐，即便他们在弥足珍贵的休憩时间各有安排，最终还是委身于这狭小的空间之中。菊池踢了下脚边的桶，意图让还未脱光的中岛帮忙。对方嫌弃地冷嗤了声，自顾先瘫坐在另一边的床铺上呆滞着完全静止。无奈之下他只能自己提着桶走到那个漏雨的空档上，一边等待着逐渐升起的水位，顺便和医务室篷子底下哀痛地呼叫他的战友说说话。

“这里，风磨。”田中朝他使劲招手，菊池翻了个白眼没搭理他，两分钟后对方还孜孜不倦叫着他的名字，这才蹲下身去和躺在冰凉地上的男人说话。

“要是看到杰西他们帮我带个话，找找有没有口风琴。”

“你是疯子。”

田中树凄惨地笑了声，说，无聊疯的。

菊池想了想，从裤兜里翻出了片顺手摘的叶子，说卷起来能吹出曲调，他见中士做过，死了以后就没人教了。田中无趣地拿到手中端详了下，还是把那支腕表接下来塞到了菊池手上，说杰西回来了一定让他去找口风琴。

狙击手又围着医务室转了一圈，想看看营地里唯三的女护士在不在。但另一个睡在病床上的下士告诉他已经被约走了，他还等着那该死的婆娘回来换药。菊池猜是没有药能换的，女人不管在哪里，至少在他一命呜呼前都不会回来了。他的水桶盈满几乎花费了一整顿上司的午餐时间，从击杀任务完成到现在还没有一个罐头送到他和中岛的手上，或者今日起根本就不会有那多余的一罐奖赏。他饿得昏昏沉沉的，提着那好不容易接满的大桶水回到帐篷去，中岛健人已经脱掉了裤子和棉服藏在他的床上——菊池风磨的那一边，听到帘幕重新被翻开的声音蠕动了两下，从被子中探出头，对他眨巴了两下。

不论如何，战场上怕冷都是一种自我的可悲。中岛健人遇到一点热便大汗淋漓、些许冷风便致使浑身发抖，即便精神坚毅逞强地跟上了菊池的行动，事后的反弹又更加强烈。菊池看到中岛那空荡荡的床铺和自己被塞满了被褥和枕头的方寸之地，默然地将桶搁置在了两个床板之间，坐在中岛那边，从床垫下翻出那根如木板干瘪僵硬的抹布，浸到水桶中因为冰凉的液体灌入指尖皱了皱眉，又抬头喊中岛从自己床里爬出来擦干净。

“你这个人实在偏执得过分。”

“与其拿着那本翻烂的莎士比亚装模作样地看满身烘臭，我只想干干净净地睡个觉。”

“那是王尔德。没有人会把莎士比亚当做圣经带在身上。”中岛辩解道，悻悻地看着菊池已经顾自一边龇着牙将湿抹布往身上搭，用力地搓洗后留下一片绯红的抓痕，他可比菊池出汗更厉害，但无论如何也接受不了那洗去汗渍的痛苦过程。

中岛在菊池再三的催促下不甘愿地挪出了点，徒劳地看着菊池在自己床上把床垫一点点浸湿，他伸手去翻找了下自己的那根抹布，随后自暴自弃地翻身坐到菊池旁边，囫囵地整个贴在了对方身侧。

“喂。”

“我的被拿了，借你的用。”中岛没理对方语气中明显的警告声，将自己团成一团试图缩得更紧。他可做不到菊池那样只靠一盏煤油灯的微弱温度就脱光身子用那刺骨的雨水在身上搓洗，那实在是、嘶，你看，他光是用脸贴在菊池已经浸湿的肩膀上都被冻得打颤。唯有一点温情便是对方湿透冰冷的皮肤在磨蹭两下后会变暖些，再贴紧一点便彻底暖和起来。可他们并非那种关系，至少对曾经的菊池风磨来说。他从普通社会到军队来，既不懂上流社会的调情也不会理解同性互相取暖的意义。他们有护士可以慰藉，但不是每个人都会被好心的护士照顾，虽然狙击手总是讨异性喜欢不需要费多余的精力。中岛健人就是气不过这一点，又觉得生气毫无必要，连愤怒也无法发泄就只剩下悲观的埋怨和消极的依偎，这就是他现在正在做的——结果而言，把菊池风磨缠得更紧。

被缠紧的男人起初义正言辞拒绝过对方许多次。守备兵都爱调侃狙击手和观测员搭档的关系，然后菊池发现这种事情真的发生：往往在侥幸逃生以后，他们的第一次是菊池被对方狙击缠扰上，在千钧一发之际晚了半秒开枪，子弹先几乎贴着他的耳廓飞过，这之后才是他扣下的扳机结果在七百米外的眉心。菊池风磨浑身打着颤粗喘气蹲在那里，中岛健人扇着他的脸颊让他冷静，但他耳边全是那声呼啸而过的弹道，他的双眼充血、身体麻痹，死亡跟着他一路讨回营地里依旧疯疯癫癫地，然后中岛把住他的下颚抬起他的脸颊，气势汹汹地莫名其妙吻他。

这属于意外之举，绝不该发生第二次。但当晚菊池辗转反侧难以入睡，站在帐篷外又去医务室晃悠，甚至进了作战室去找长官多要了两个人头的任务，总之一整夜不愿回去，仿佛重新进到帐篷又会有什么难以理解的、愚蠢的俗事发生。可倦意不允许他再强撑，护士们又诡异地散落在各个帐篷中杳无音信，菊池想这种错误、误会，总而言之，意外必须得以矫正，所以他掀开帐篷走进去。中岛不出意外地披着外套半躺在自己的床铺上等他，他们在漆黑的房间对坐了半晌，菊池感到对面终于发出几声挪动的声音，正要反击时听到中岛先把枪上了膛，抵在菊池的太阳穴上冷静地说别动。

他解开了菊池的裤袋，接着是腹沟之下一路触摸着直到性器确实抵在指尖。菊池痛恨地咒骂出声，他听到中岛倒吸口气，同样强烈地浑身发颤，更像是一种委屈的愤怒，毫无由来的那种，然后整个人举着枪和菊池后倒向那坚硬又脆弱的床板，喘息比以往任何一次都要强烈。

那是一种疾病。中岛微弱地解释道。上流社会的陋习，青年时期最容易沾染，同赌博一样恬不知耻却难以戒除。在称颂艺术和文学的时候最容易发生，如果一个人的眼中满是对艺术的崇敬，而他的崇敬被寄托于你的身上——当下他便是在崇敬作为艺术演奏者的你，那种荣耀使人难以抗拒。

菊池风磨体会不到那些艺术的荣耀，他只是觉得中岛健人放在自己胸膛上的手实在赘余。这之后的每一次需求都是一种不期而遇，大部分是中岛健人那麻烦的心理创伤所致，有时候是菊池风磨无处发泄的憎恶，又或者到现在这样，仅仅是因为中岛健人怕冷这类令人嗤笑的借口，还有无所事事、望不到希望的困守，中岛健人还在磨蹭意图抗拒那桶逐渐浑浊的冰凉液体，被依靠的男人便毫不留情地解开对方的纽扣，自顾把他整块湿布塞进他的衣衫内里。

被冰凉刺激得全身颤抖的男人惨痛地叫了一声，便悻悻地躲开一点，半拒半迎地让菊池把抹布粗糙地在他裸露的身上匆匆掠过。被磨蹭过的皮肤留下下过重手泛红的痕迹，每一次接触的雨水都激起他最直白的抗拒，现在菊池扒开他的大腿时差不多到了忍耐的极限，他气愤地想要爬到另一边躲开，又被身后的男人抓住上臂扯了回来。

“这根本不叫清洗，”中岛哀叫着又被冰水打湿了一整条腿，拿过外套将自己刚刚被欺辱过的上身裹得死紧，并着腿想躲过菊池的处刑又被对方再次无情打开腿，“放我过去。”

“那是我的床。”

“你都把我的彻底弄湿了。”

“那也还是我的床。”

他的确被气得够呛，踹了两脚菊池的腰肢，在对方作势要拎起整桶乌黑的脏水浇下来时又畏畏缩缩地朝他贴得死紧，势必做出同归于尽的壮烈情景。中岛忘记了到底经过了多久的煎熬，反正这十多分钟的挣扎要比五小时静默的相处更为苦痛。他和菊池最好还是一言不发地各自做好分内的事，心照不宣地一同怀缅些偶然相似的兴趣，而不是现在这样强迫对方接受自己的生活。

菊池最后一次沾进桶中，中岛眼疾手快地挣脱开一鼓作气又钻回了那两床被子底下，这回再大的震怒也不会说服他湿漉漉地裸露在零度的空气中了。他吸着鼻子整个埋在褥子中，过了十秒又转过头不甘心地回头瞥了几眼，生怕菊池真的就穿回那厚重的外衣在那张被浸湿的床榻上闭上眼。菊池对着那件皱成一团的内衬迟疑了会儿，最终放弃似地扔到了床上，自己将水桶踢到中岛的床板下，不情愿地踱回自己的床板前，中岛主动又往墙边蹭了蹭，留给他三分之二的狭小位置算作补偿，还好心地主动掀开被子。

这看上去像一种滑稽的邀请。他甚至能从中岛眼中看到许久未见的光亮，像是某种隐秘的期待——毫无必要。他们又累又饿还浑身冰凉着湿漉漉的，菊池实在想不到有更多流失热量的必要。所以他慢吞吞地也将自己塞进被褥中，和对方背靠背不适地叩住床沿以免翻身滚落下去。对方冰凉的后背贴在自己身上，体温确实冰凉得瘆人，这至少为中岛吸着鼻子咳嗽找到了理由。

大约僵持了五分钟互相别扭地挪动，中岛最终扫兴地说，真的很冷。菊池风磨心知肚明还是让他闭嘴。对方冰凉的脚趾贴在他的脚腕边上总是忍不住贴着他的皮肤磨蹭两下又缩回去，来回试探了几下，最终还是翻转过身，额头贴在了他的后颈上。

我要睡觉。菊池警告道。

中岛用额头又蹭了两下，双手不安分地捏了把对方背脊被拍开，随后自满地笑了两声，说，骗人的，你根本睡不着。

那阵冰凉干脆乘胜追击，在菊池的后腰和脖颈边上不断侵扰，最终让对方不耐烦地怒吼了声，翻身止住了中岛的手腕。

漆黑一片，奢侈的煤油灯燃到了尽头，他根本看不见中岛健人那张狡猾地偷笑的脸。对方倒是在被捉住后象征性地闷哼了声，调整了下姿势又平躺在了枕头上，菊池能听见对方在自己身下喘息变得强烈，另一只空闲地手游走在两人身躯之间，抚慰了下自己，又磨蹭到菊池腹腔上。

真的很冷。他委屈地强调，菊池你能不能，就是、嗯……稍微快一点，然后被子盖得严实些。否则的话，你、哈、就只能，嗯啊……靠近些，帮我挡一下。

挡不住的。菊池风磨烦躁地回他，手指探到中岛身下粗糙地抽插了两下，不一会儿拔了出来，又将自己放进去，拿枪的时候我看不到你。

中岛闷声在焦躁的痛苦与快感之间挣扎着进行抵抗，不时发出些不合时宜的呻吟，又被菊池蛮狠地用手掌堵了回去。他从无尽的痛苦与疲乏中勉强因为些许刺痛的快感舒心了些，于是发出了耻笑的声音，告诉菊池风磨，他还是开枪前几乎没有波动的心跳声最好听。


	3. Chapter 3

但当他们将性——耻于言表——终究还是发生了。当他们结束了这些躺在硬床板上，脾气收敛得比刚下前线时好上一点，菊池风磨便坦诚道，他们或许能活着离开。

嗯。中岛闭着眼从乏累中应了一声，半梦半醒不知是回答菊池的话还是单纯的咀嚼。

他扯了把中岛的刘海，对方闭着眼没有皱眉，于是无趣地又将手放回了自己的脑袋下面。菊池继续自顾说，来到这的第一个月还有蔬菜罐头，物资输送路线没有断，一周有两次空中支援。然后空中支援没有了，变成了单方面的躲闪，这时候撤走了第一批。隔了几个月又来了一波新兵。

我是其中之一。中岛插话。

然后就是不断地撤退，一批一批地离开。原本有五个狙击手，死了两个，撤走了最差的和最好的那个，该死。

可他们也心知肚明，不会有比撤走的那个更好的狙击手了。他菊池风磨和中岛健人不得不协同作战，直到现在的战果数量也不及那名传说中的狙击一半荣耀。这样的话，固守据点到最后一刻便成了他们命中注定的任务，菊池在某个深夜惊醒并且意识到这一点之后，那一日便成为最为绝望且不幸的一天。中岛没在他的身边，大概是去了别的帐篷高谈阔论，回来的时候嘴里还有股甜味。他自豪地晃了晃指缝中那块用锡箔纸包裹的小东西，那股甜味就是从这里散发的：一块罕见的、令人馋涎欲滴的巧克力。中岛嚼着那阵香味还在做着美梦，想要要挟菊池风磨就这样为他诚恳地下跪一次，可是菊池拍开他的手将他推到一旁就自顾出了门，那块锡箔纸包裹的美味陷进泥里，在中岛干等了几小时后也没见到回来的人影，悻悻又自己吃抹了干净。

菊池风磨直到这时才说，他是去了指挥室。

所有士兵中他是被传达最多次数的一个，士兵猜测菊池风磨和樱井中尉有更加不为人知的关系，这差不多也是中岛的猜测。实际上，他们要去狙杀的任务几乎都是直接指派给菊池，或是两人一起接受，中岛还从未一个人被叫到指挥室去。既然如今提到樱井中尉的事，中岛拐了拐对方的手肘示意他继续解释。

那是个怪人。我第一次知道他是在片区的议员选举演讲上，他穿着笔挺的西装说些漂亮话，然后父亲把选票投给了他。分配到此再次看到那张面孔时颇为意外，然后他说他记得我。一个退役的军人从了政，战事开始时又主动重回军队，领到最糟糕的在前线据守的职位，不是十足的蠢货就是一段写入书中的曲折传奇。

中岛说，但这和你我死在这里并无太大联系。

菊池摇摇头，沉思半晌后道，本来希望渺茫的，但是中尉不像是会死在这里的人。他会为了让自己活下去想尽办法，这样我们才有希望。

希望真是个好词。中岛又翻了个身回到了自己的墙壁角落，背对菊池闷闷答道。

“我们”也是个好词。

那是一种难以形容的信任，但他知道他信任现在只是中尉的樱井，仅此而已。超越了士兵对长官那种，是他在最绝望的那一天游走在营地，听着枪响和炮火声感到由衷的恶心，然后恍惚间踏入作战室去，中尉毫不意外地等在那里。

这样没有尽头。菊池冷静地思考了会儿，确信地对长官说，今日死和明日死没什么不同。

樱井说，你应当敬礼和报告的。

没有增援、断了物资线和空中支援，敌方的数量源源不断地增加，尸体就垒在沙袋上，这是场赢不了的仗。菊池咬牙，瞪着樱井那平淡的脸几乎双眼要流出血来。他说，为什么没有撤退的命令？

樱井说，还没有准备好。

谁没有？菊池荒唐地叫出声，谁决定我们是否死在这，这场博弈到底做给谁看——

这场博弈。

樱井停顿了下。

是我的上司和他的对手的博弈，也是我们和眼前的敌人的。议会里的、谈判桌上的、战时警备室上我们只是地图里的一个坐标，我们有五百人，另一处有八百人，敌人击破了一处就会推进到海岸线，一处溃败另一边就能收到撤退的命令。

为什么不直接撤退——

不能撤退，直到一边沦陷为止。中尉说得够多了，随即埋下头又重新敲点着他的桌面缓缓等待。菊池糟心地退了出去，田中那天在挖除死肉，惨痛声叫得整个营房听得一清二楚。哪处都是和他作对的恶意，兜兜转转回到自己的帐篷门口，打开帘子前又想起还有最不想多见一面的中岛健人在里面，于是菊池风磨只得自己背着枪去外面转，他听着断断续续开枪的声音，从怒火中烧逐渐平静下来，于是每一次枪响都促使他重复咀嚼一次中尉的话。

他眼前的敌人不会撤退，据点终将属于对面。可是他们能活下来，只要等到那一句撤退，那意味着他的国家输给了对面的国家，他们的撤退是国家的耻辱，他们即便能坚持赶到海岸线上等待那一艘撤退的船只，迎接的也是人民的鄙夷和谩骂。

可那些都无所谓。只要活下去，一切模糊不清的未来都逐渐清晰起来，首要便是，他必须回去，要看到那个完整的、自己的家。

他把现实说给中岛听，对方却比他理解得更加快速。是执政党和反对党之争，中岛健人说，希望中尉的上司不是那几个战时被拎出来替罪的疯子，有一个特别刁蛮、古怪、满身败绩，可他还是有机会做下一任首相。他的背后陷入了一阵沉寂，中岛紧了紧自己的被褥又合上了眼。菊池并不那么沉默寡言，至少他和炮兵队的家伙们颇为熟络，唯独对上中岛无话可说。那些兴趣之别将他们硬生生隔开，但也并非天壤之别，中岛健人同样过着在路边买水果、为牛奶的价格据理力争的生活。他还知道菊池看过不少书，除他以外是营地中知识最多的，但他就是不爱谈这些，宁肯和那些兄弟厮混围坐着为纸牌欢呼咒骂也不多和中岛聊哪怕一句音乐和文学。

这样下去，直到某一日殒命之前他们也永远不会坦诚相待。脱光衣服那种不算、受伤的血液混在一起也不算，就只是聊聊理想，之类的，中岛委屈地撅了撅嘴，突然感到菊池翻动了下身，随后发出同样低沉的声音。

“……好像，”他不确定地说，“就是他。”

“谁？”

“中尉提到的上司。”

中岛从床褥上翻身起来，不敢置信地低头看着他的搭档，愣愣地感慨道。

“疯子真是一脉相承。”

樱井中尉留守也是上面的决定，若说弃子他也是其中之一。而中尉劝告菊池风磨耐心些时会说，他和中岛搭档的事情是由上尉和少校决定的，也不必再有更换搭档的奢望，没有人比中尉他更想将他们两个拆成两把狙击枪来用。可菊池太过犹豫，中岛又过分张扬，两把哑枪不如一把稳重。

菊池气愤不过，硬要在还未撤退时和其它狙击手比试，结果一日战果高低明显，他和中岛只得悻悻继续共处一室，扑克和那本王尔德一同放在桌上。

这亦或是一种惩罚，他想，来自命运之类。他和中岛从素不相识到现在生死一线朝夕相处，未来还会在一人中枪身亡后被另一人作为见证者。换而言之，记住对方生前最后模样的人只有对方而已，因此菊池风磨和中岛健人并不会有共同生死的浪漫。不论如何都有一个要活下去，要将另一人的死亡呈报给中尉听，将军牌递还回去，将给家人的信从血淋淋的胸口取出来投递回另一边的海峡。

他和中岛休息不过半日，士兵不留情面地突然揭开帐篷的门帘，说下一个任务来了。菊池风磨囫囵穿好了全部去往作战室，中岛健人只能自己用那桶冰冷的雨水处理事后。枪已经被处理妥善、子弹还有十三枚，菊池晃悠悠地靠在墙边，问中尉他们的成果如何。

“不太妙。”中尉说，“你们把整个营地的生存时间又缩短了三天。”

“哈。”菊池风磨毫无愧疚地耸了耸肩，“总得有些好消息，中尉。一点就行。”

“你们要解决对方的炮击小队，来得及回来的话，撤退在今晚或是明天。”

“等到今晚也不行？”

“要多几个人活着出去就不能让那支队伍存在。”

“这听起来像对面的英雄剧本。”狙击手嫌弃地冷哼了声，拎着枪回到帐篷里去，中岛正反手扣着背上的背带，听到菊池进门的脚步声，干脆双手摊开递到对方眼前。

“你看着和出门前完全不同。”他嘀咕道，“十五分钟里像换了个人。”

“我要先去医务室一趟，你把书带上。”

“带那本重得像块砖头的废纸？我不如在胸口加叠一层铁板。”

“随便你。”

中岛这才恍然大悟，紧紧抓住菊池的手腕，不敢置信地颤抖着试问：“是那个意思，对不对？我们要——”

“先让田中绑好那条腿，”菊池耸了耸肩，自顾从柜子里翻出他的相片放进胸口的口袋，“他跑得可没我们快。”

连走出营地、走向撤退路线的反方向的路上心情都是如此轻松。不同于那些怨声载道的士兵，菊池和中岛几乎强忍着笑意才能故作凝重地找寻藏身地点。先要找到六人的炮击小队，这点中岛更为擅长。菊池贴在对方后背观察着身后的危机，中岛则缓缓找寻着观测点向前推进，在深夜中摸索着又回到那间房间底下。

“这间和五米前面那间，哪边？”

“防线后撤了吗。”

“第一防线没有守卫。”

不是什么好消息。菊池思量再三，转身又看到中岛委屈地撇下了眉毛，心不在焉地大概又在想那架钢琴的事，他叹了口气，说那就老地方。

接下里的事情顺理成章，那间衣柜的确只能勉强装下两个人，中岛半蹲在地上，菊池的枪架在他的肩膀，下颚抵在中岛耳边，滴落的汗水滑进对方后衣领中。破晓时两个炮兵升起了懒腰，菊池开了第一枪，然后是第二枪和第三枪，每枪穿过两个眉间。

“中岛。”菊池屏息着做着最后的端详，认真地搜查起周围八户人家，“一共几个人？”

“六个，一共开三枪。”

诚然地上躺着六具尸首，菊池又巡视了最后一遍，说六具。中岛说，我才是见证人，混蛋。但嘴角已经止不住勾起笑意。

不对。

冷不丁地，他听到菊池说。

是七个人。

随即是枪响的声音、菊池的手指分明也同时扣下了扳机，但是枪响有两声。

“操——”

那是透过破窗户、衣柜上不起眼的小孔，是菊池风磨和中岛健人藏身四次的安全所。有一台完好的钢琴、发臭的洗手间、脱落的墙壁漆皮和翻倒的沙发。

现在则是溅满红色被拖曳出长长一条的痕迹。中岛感到倾覆在自己身上的重量突然滚落下去，翻身直截倒在了那张硬又刺痛的地毯上。他不假思索地从倒下的身影手上躲过枪支，迅速上了膛换到旁边的墙壁边上，从窗口探出的一瞬间便开了枪。

的确是七个人。中岛感到一阵毫无由来的恐惧与反胃，甚至在确认敌方狙击手倒下后又朝着同一位置补了两枪确认对方没有观测员搭档。他甩开枪支，犹豫了一秒才敢回身看过去。他那倒下的狙击手搭档正从脸上热腾腾地冒着鲜血，除了压抑的惨叫说不出其它。中岛颤抖着扑了上去，扯开对方的手将自己的纱布敷了上去，再用自己的手压住对方的脸颊，几乎全部裹挟起来。他试着叫了几声。

菊池。

菊池？

但也只有起初的几下挣扎。对方倒吸的抽痛声立即从耳中消失，随之是整个绷紧的身体就这样僵硬在原地。中岛健人不敢测量对方的鼻息亦或是心跳。他徒劳地又叫了几声，几乎用尽全部力气将他朝门外拖走。路过那台钢琴、翻过倒塌的沙发，地上白色的漆皮被染得通红一片，满是令人作呕的血气，这几乎是中岛健人最为果决坚定的一次撤离，被他熟记于心的撤退路线上寂寥无人，连回到基地时那间医务室也彻底空荡荡地仅留下断肢和消毒水的余味。

他们的确成功了。一次黎明前的撤退，象征着卑微的士兵终于从炼狱逃脱的胜利，带着国家的耻辱回到海滩上去。多亏一把李恩菲尔德开出的那三枪。

至于最后一枪，中岛健人击中了敌方的眉心、或是心脏、或是眼睛，都无所谓。他只是觉得反胃且恶心，双手仍旧捂着肩上不醒的身躯被覆盖的脸颊。徒劳地叫着。

菊池。

菊池。

仅此而已。

tbc


	4. Chapter 4

没由来的，人会在临终之际如走马灯般想起些过去细碎的事。征兵入伍以前那在街区里不可一世的畅快、在训练营地里与同一个帐篷的兄弟比谁负载轮胎跑得更快、在射击训练课上成绩优异被调离单独训练。然后开始杀人，比普通兵卒要杀更多人，见了更多长官，从不同长官口中接到不同的匪夷所思的、令人唾弃的任务，甚至在一年半后不再接到女友和父母的来信，就在宁肯成为逃兵也要离开那个地狱的最后一天，中岛健人背着他那讲究的皮革包和两本硬皮书就这样左顾右盼地和最后一波支援走了进来。

他如果死了一定是中岛健人的错。在他回顾自己英年早逝的遗憾一生时，首要想到的便是他的死亡，在他死后这就是回忆的起点。他的起点是中岛健人蹲在他的耳边告诉他敌人有六个，那样的信誓旦旦，一如既往地安静转来将肩膀让出来成为他的枪托支点。他和中岛健人藏在狭小又潮湿发霉的橱柜里，唯一露光的小孔被枪眼堵上。他紧盯着时而窜动、时而在地上静止的人头，他需要的只是中岛健人的左肩，其余的有关中岛不得不靠在他的胸膛呼吸、对只能紧贴在自己胸口动弹不得时他在作何思考一无所知。然后他扣下扳机，不久后从镜头最角落的位置闪出一下致命的火花——菊池风磨分明看到了，在发出炸裂的响声前他或许已经开口，因为被他压制住的中岛的身躯剧烈地颤抖了下——这之后便是痛苦与死亡了。

现在他再将人生往前推移，回到战场之前的日子——他那美满的家庭，不时顶撞的父亲母亲，他的兄弟姊妹嗷嗷待哺地守在桌签敲着碗筷。还有他的恋爱，人之常情，他得以在十六岁便知道情爱的滋味，然后二十一岁的时候他掰开了中岛健人的腿——

——操。

现在，他不得不再重新思考中岛健人的事情了。诚然他们是士兵，但是掩盖在那之下的，中岛健人是个典型的绅士，对浪漫骑士精神有着不切实际的妄想。他可以在保护平民撤离时为一名妇女挡在她身前开枪，除此以外的杀戮又做不到了。他几乎是呕吐着、哽咽着、半跪在自己面前，委曲求全地拉住自己帮忙遮挡，然后把杀人的恐惧倾斜得一干二净。

只有恐惧和爱。菊池在当时垂着头不耐烦地等待时想。他和他暴露在腐臭又潮湿的焦土里，再不离开就会被分到拖尸的任务，而菊池风磨讨厌那个。所以他催促着中岛健人快些哭完，不过是一颗子弹保护一个人同时杀了一个人而已，他们在保卫祖国，他们是士兵，至少现在是。可中岛还是抽噎着颤抖不止，菊池恨不得直接将他拖走，他揪住对方的领子试图将他提起来，然后提着他的衣领就往营地走，一路找寻不会陡然坍塌的遮挡物。

中岛健人没有反抗，只是浑浑噩噩地走在他身后，又在能看到营地入口前挣扎地停下身，握住了菊池的手腕。

菊池不耐烦地转过身，神情中几乎带着明确的恨意斥责道：“别想着找谁还你正义了。你开枪救了个女人，大不了去和那女人讨个公道，然后拿着她对你的感激继续去地狱忏悔……”

一双震怒的眼睛同样看着他。

那是一种令人意外的，灼热、坚定的愤恨，在此之前他从未想过中岛健人的愤怒会是什么姿态，或是对待自己会是什么样。他从不相信中岛健人是什么表里如一的和善绅士，中岛时而固执与偏激肉眼可见，但他从不正面顶撞任何人，更何况在他面前刻意乖张的菊池风磨。

但中岛听完他的言语却是真实的愤怒。如怒涛般侵袭菊池全身将他凝固在原地被吞噬，紧接着是跃出海面的巨鲸的振响，中岛的一字一句如雷贯耳几乎麻痹他那一丁点微小的反感。

“你真的以为，”中岛健人咬牙切齿，涨红着脸瞪大眼睛，因为值夜疲乏布满血丝的眼球更显凛冽，“你以为我在乎的是他妈的那个女人的一条命，或者死了的那一条命，或者是随便什么国家正义？”

“中岛。”

“然后你以为，”他将菊池逼迫得后退两步，因为气势汹汹上前的步伐将他们距离缩得更近、愤怒与冷却后的愤怒猛然冲击在一起——换作中岛拎住了菊池的衣领，却从第二句起发出完全变调的哽塞，“你以为我害怕死掉的那条命让我愧疚，活着的那条命使我的愧疚无从发泄，从此变成凄惨的胆小鬼，在满是恶鬼的军营里畏畏缩缩？”

“……中岛。”

“哈。”他徒然地被放下，领口被中岛扭曲的褶皱不过一会儿便会回复原型。那名第一次杀了人的观测员又回到那副委屈地难以开口的模样，在一步之遥的军营之外驻足不动。

约莫片刻，待到中岛健人眼中最后一点愤恨也消磨干净，的的确确又回到他自己口中那份愧疚与后怕之中后，菊池深吸口气，还是拖着那杆打空的枪和中岛健人的衣领回了帐篷。然后就是突如其来的喘息声、白日的吻和那场突如其来的性事。中岛健人的恸哭又从杀人的后怕变为对欲望的妥协和请求，从平日里一本正经的菊池又变回止不住的“风磨”，一声一声。他的解释或许说过，或许没说，但不论如何在中岛将自己的性器纳入身体之前菊池风磨便瞬间明了。

“我他妈是为了你。”

大概中岛健人不曾真的说出口。

但是在对方双手拦在菊池脖颈上，或是用手紧贴在那高涨着跳动的胸前时，中岛健人喊他的“风磨”却与平日不同，因此菊池风磨如此确信，不是为了那个女人、也不是为了那个死去的倒霉的士兵，更和家国、和升官的战绩、和普通的一次任务成功的庆幸不同。

但这最终毫无意义。中岛健人或许救过他一次，从那日起他也学会了好好叫他“菊池”这件事。或许正因如此，大概因为从此便是“菊池”而不是“风磨”，中岛健人本救不了他第二条命。

与其忍受无尽的痛苦不如一死了之。

但不能。活着便不得不睁开眼，从一片漆黑中醒来，哪怕与濒死时见到的是同样的漆黑，活着却与死亡相差巨大。有心脏跳动的声音、有自己的呼吸，或是单纯地知道自己活着这一点就是活着本身。从触感感知到手边是床单和被褥，嗅觉恢复后满是那股前线奢侈的消毒水味道。血腥味全然不见，他这才意识到没有血腥味的生活是什么样，那片战壕的确困守自己太久了。

再清醒一些，待到思考不会产生生理无法忍受的痛苦，他又禁不住强忍痛觉回想起自己。菊池风磨——当然——然后是有关菊池风磨的一切。现在他算是完完全全活了过来，耳边是濒死前类似的寂静，在炮火声不时响起的提心吊胆的战场中，身为狙击手专注地注视着一切是耳边确实寂静的。连观测员的呼吸声也因屏气凝神全然消失。

在交替着呼吸频率适应整个脑袋和面部的疼痛后，他开始尝试抬起手指。那比想象中简单一些，肌肉还没有完全忘记该如何活着，接着便是手腕、手肘、肩膀。他慢慢地尝试着，将身体从远到近确认肢体的完好，直到四肢都没有出现那些令人恐惧的幻痛反应。他一点点地恢复着知觉，但时间显然比自己的努力更快。逐渐地他感受到气温的上升，然后是一丁点细碎的脚步，逐渐密布到只有隔墙的距离。菊池风磨快速地作出了决断：如果是在敌人手上，有必要的话他得找到办法自刎。

“护士说麻药今天过效，所以我今天才来。”

人声比开门的扭动声更早传来，然后是更加坚定有力的脚步直逼自己床边。

那个声音不紧不慢地继续说道：“但愿你什么都没忘。被脑袋上开了一枪的大多数人都容易忘事。”

菊池尝试着张开嘴——这比四肢的动作痛苦来得更加强烈，他的整个面部肌肉仿若仍旧置身火海。

“中尉。”

“恭喜你，菊池下士。不幸的是你只昏迷了十天，战争还没结束，但我们现在在本国国土。连我都还没习惯每一个角落都充斥着安全的感觉。”

他再次试图张口，但是整个嗓子和嘴角的肌肉都在叫嚣着沉默，菊池还是凭借腹腔的力气勉强将那变调的气声传达到樱井中尉耳中。

他说，中岛。

或者说些别的。

但在他有限的力气仅能说出几个字的时候，他最好坦诚些，因为在他闭上眼前他的整个世界不过那一扇衣柜，满是漆黑和中岛的呼吸声，那之后无非在濒死中听到两声中岛发自肺腑地绝望呼喊。

菊池挪动着嘴唇，再一次艰难地吸入空气，努力地开口：“我看不见。”

“取下纱布就能看见。你住的可是我的床位，这里的护士是城区里所有医院里最善良的。”末了，中尉像是想起什么要事，又补充了句，“不过揭开也只能看到一半了。没被炸断骨头可真是奇迹。”

菊池风磨感到那阵晕眩与痛感又伴随着可怵的宣告侵袭全身，那阵努力找回的四肢又跌落回湖底——宣告他作为士兵和普通人生活的死亡。

他大概得花一些，或是更长久地时间接受这一点。樱井中尉缄默的反应印证了他被特殊优待保护起来的现实。菊池风磨刚从战场逃回来，满脑子都是回家，那把李恩菲尔德和樱井中尉滚得越远越好。但在他重新沉入溺水的湖底、为自己绞痛的肌肉和凌乱的意识挣扎以前，在他想到家从而带着残疾的身躯回到家之前，他从疼痛与悲哀中抽出最后一些思绪，对着不知是否已经离开的中尉的方向质问。

用那嘶哑、喘息着、微弱的声响，菊池问。

中岛呢。

许久之后，在那片死寂的、安全却除了安全一无是处的房间中，中尉那熟悉的声音无比清晰地、利落地、完完全全传入菊池耳中。

他说，中岛健人不会再来。


End file.
